A New Life
by Angel K. Hall
Summary: Sienna can hardly believe that there is anything more shocking than finding out soon before her twelfth birthday that she is a witch, but she has no idea of the surprises that await her at Hogwarts. This is a story of friendship, family, adjusting to an ever-changing world, and of course magic.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

You know what's interesting? How every year, sometimes for many years, we pass anniversaries of dates that matter, but we don't realize it yet. This could be the date we get married, the date any children we may have are born, and the day we lose our loved ones. For me, I can now recall dates that have extreme significance for me that I wish I could have seen coming. I cannot imagine why you would be interested in my story, I do not find it brave or fantastical in any way, but there are dates that I look back on now and know they made me the woman I am today. Since you have kept reading so far, I hope I do not bore you and that you will find some meaning in your own life as I recount the most important dates in my life (as well as some minor moments I found may have contributed to those dates previously mentioned). Hopefully that disclaimer means it's not completely selfish of me to be sharing my story and with all that being said, I guess I will begin.

The First Date: July 10th, 2009

 _Hatch Warren, Basingstoke_

I woke up to the smell of bangers and eggs as I realized my mother was making my favorite breakfast. I loved the summer, I could wake up any time I wanted and could have my favorite kinds of breakfast. My final term of the school year had just ended and my parents were planning a vacation for this summer holiday. I excitedly got out of my bed and went downstairs to the kitchen where I was greeted with a hug so tight I thought I might suffocate.

"Mum-can't breath." My mother stepped back and kissed the top of my curly head 12 times.

"Plus one for good luck!" She smiled and smoothed my hair back down and lead me to the breakfast bar. This was her normal routine when she wasn't frantically running around, always my age plus one amount of kisses. It was kind of silly, but I knew it made her very happy which always made me very happy. She was your typical 'only child stay at home mother', she was very involved in my schooling, always there to drive my friends and I home from school or events, and lovingly overbearing. "Your father had to go into work early today so he can be home by the time we go into London for tea and shopping!" The doorbell rang and I looked up curious as to who would be at our house, but saw my mother mirror my confusion as her eyebrows knit together. "Let me go get the door sweetheart, why don't you start eating your breakfast." My mother placed a plate down before me on the breakfast bar and left our kitchen to go to the front door.

After some time of my mother not returning I went out to our front door to see what was taking her so long. There was a woman standing next to my mother with some papers in her hand speaking very quietly just inside the door. This woman was shockingly tall and dressed in the oddest green dress I had ever seen. Her brown hair was pulled tightly behind her head and her face looked stern, which although seemed slightly intimidating, gave an air of extreme knowledge. My mother had her arms folded across her chest and was shaking her head "But we were never notified of this-" But, she stopped when she saw me standing by the entrance to the kitchen. "Sienna, please go back and finish your breakfast, mummy will be done soon-"

"I must tell you," The regal woman interrupted. I saw her look at me and her eyes widened and stayed on mine a moment too long. "That children who are not taught to correctly use their magical abilities may lose their lives because of it. This young witch has remarkable abilities, I am sure, after all-"

"Please!" I hadn't heard my mother this upset since my dog broke one of the gifts my parents received for their wedding. "This is my daughter ma'am and although I appreciate your candor, I must at least wait until my husband returns home so we may discuss this further." As if on cue, my front door opened to reveal my father.

"I got out of work even earlier than expected!" He cried before stopping to look at the scene before him. "Hello, I'm sorry, I'm Jack Davis it's a pleasure to meet you." He extended his hand to the woman who cautiously shook his hand.

"It's a pleasure, I have only just introduced myself to Mrs. Davis, I am Minerva McGonagall a headmistress at a very special school that we are extending an invitation to Sienna."

"Really?!" I squeaked excitedly stepping towards the woman, but my mother sidestepped in between us.

"I don't recall us applying for anything like this-" My father started.

"We didn't." My mother cut in. "Jack, it seems that Sienna was...born with these abilities we were just unaware."

My father looked between the three of us confused. "How could we be completely unaware..."

"Maybe you have noticed over time that things may move or disappear that you know you did not touch. Or lights flicker during a temper tantrum, these were the only kind of signs you could have received given the circumstances. Unless you know what you're looking for, most non-magic parents do not notice them. I beg of you to speak with me, to speak with her. This school is very important to her and I have no doubt she will do very well there."

My father nodded an walked over to my mother, but faced me, "Sienna, would you go to your room and get ready for our lunch? When we come get you we can talk about this school." I frowned, not wanting to leave, but knew that my father didn't break his promises so I went to my room to get dressed.

* * *

I was laying on my bed day dreaming of all the fantastic things I would be able to do now that I had magic when my mother opened the door. "Sienna?" She joined me on my bed and sighed looking into my eyes. "I'm sorry for making you leave the room before, it is a lot for me to understand, I'm sure you needed me to help you, but I was being remarkably selfish. I also do not feel I can adequately explain all of this to you and would like to know if you would like to speak to the Headmistress about all of this." My mother looked at me solemnly as I am quite sure she knew what I would say.

"Yes, I would like to speak with her." I stood up and went downstairs with my mother trailing behind me. I walked to the kitchen where the Headmistress was seated at our table with a cup of tea in front of her. My father was smiling, but I could see the confusion deep in his eyes.

"Good morning Sienna, how do you do?" The headmistress asked as she stood before me. I shook her hand and saw the corners of her mouth turn up in a slight smile before gesturing for me to sit down. "I am hoping to answer any questions you may have about your abilities."

"How did I get them? What can I even do with them?"

"Oh child, you can do more than your wildest dreams when you are properly trained. Magical abilities are usually inherited, but," She paused and smiled at my parents. "There are children who have non-magical parents, but still possess the magical abilities."

I nodded and looked to my parents, "Can I go to this school? I want to learn what I can do." My mother quickly placed a forced smile on her face and my father grabbed her hand.

"Of course you can sweetheart," he said. "If that's what you want we will spend the summer getting you ready to start at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

I turned back slightly embarrassed to the headmistress, "What is it like at this school? Will I be able to come home for Christmas and summer holidays? Can I call my parents?"

"Unfortunately, due to the large amount of magic around Hogwarts, mobile phones do not work, but our students frequently communicate with their parents using a letter and owl system. You will also be able to return home for Christmas and summer holidays yes, but you cannot use magic outside of Hogwarts until you are 17 in accordance with our laws. You will be expertly trained in the different areas of magic, including History of Magic, Charms, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, and many others. Our school year begins on September 1st when you will take a train to Hogwarts from Platform 9 3/4s at Kings Cross Station. You will belong to a house which we will further explain when you arrive. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin and they all have specific qualities that the members tend to possess. First though, you must go to Diagon Alley to purchase your school supplies. I could arrange for someone to take you there today if you would like as it is in London."

"That sounds like a great plan to me." My mother said touching my shoulders. "That is, if this is what you really want to do Sienna." I nodded excitedly and stood up.

"I know this is right mum, I can feel it. I don't think I've ever been so excited." I said smiling at my parents. I couldn't help but notice the sad smiles they gave back as it seemed they could not participate in this world the way I could.

"Wonderful," the Headmistress stood up and smoothed her emerald dress. "If you would please meet one of my professors at one pm sharp outside a pub called the Leaky Cauldron, his name is Professor Neville Longbottom. If you don't mind, I have some things to attend to, would you lead my to your backyard?"

"Thank you," my parents both stood to shook her hand and followed her to the door. She quietly turned to my parents and said, "I see what I have long suspected to be the case is true." I turned my head quickly, but she was gone and my parents stood in the backyard whispering.

* * *

 _London_

"The Leaky Cauldron? Have you ever heard for such an absurd name? What is this place going to even be like? Is it a pot and pan shop-oh dear lord Jack you don't think this is one of those new age stores with the...herbal substances do you?" My mother rapid fired questions as my father looked for a place to park near the address he had scribbled on a post-it note.

"Considering that she is from a school with children from ages 11 to 17 I would think not Helen." My father chuckled and winked at me using his rearview mirror. I rolled my eyes at them, they were being so classically themselves with my mother overly worrying and my dad just laughing the whole way through. We finally walked up to a rather dingy looking storefront with a hanging sign depicting an actual cauldron being our only clue we were in the right place. Well, that and the lanky man with dark hair reading a newspaper with what looked to be moving pictures out front. He noticed our hesitation and looked up and smiled at us.

"The Davis family I presume!" He happily cried and saw visible relief on our faces for finding him. "It is such a pleasure to meet you, I feel like it was just yesterday that I first came to get my school supplies in Diagon Alley, when actually it was quite some time ago now." He instinctively touched a scar that ran from his under the corner of his left eye towards his hairline. "I suppose I should take you inside and introduce myself shouldn't I?" After my parents shook his hand to greet him, we followed him inside and watched many men and women wave hello to our guide.

After sitting down at a table he put 3 wrapped square packages on the table and smiled. "So, as you may have heard I'm Professor Neville Longbottom, professor of Herbology and graduate of Hogwarts, Gryffindor house. I actually am just starting my position as professor at Hogwarts this year as I worked as an auror, or dark wizard catcher, and I will also be head of Gryffindor house. Did you bring the list Professor McGonagall brought you?" I nodded and put the list on our table. "Brilliant, Sienna, I know these items seem very strange, but trust me they are all essential. I will be showing you around, but we have one other family joining us, so if you excuse me I know they will be arriving any moment."

"Great-thank you so much Professor Longbottom." My father said with a smile and stood up to shake his hand as he went back through the door we just came in. "He seems very nice right, ladies?" I looked at my father and nodded looking around the pub at the men and women, they were dressed differently, some in what looked like muggle clothing, like Professor Longbottom, but others were in what looked like the dresses that Professor McGonagall was wearing earlier with clothes underneath...like bathrobes or something.

"I'm a little nervous..." I said looking up at my parents.

"That's completely understandable, do you want to go home sweetie?" My mum asked stroking my hair.

"No! Don't embarrass me mum..." I pulled away and saw some pain in my mother's eyes, but she smiled none the less.

"Here we all are now!" Professor Longbottom happily marched into the pub accompanied by twin girls and their parents. The girls looked identical with black wavy hair that wasn't exactly curly and stood at the same height, however the only noticeable difference was the one on the left had dark chocolate brown eyes while the one on the right had startlingly hazel eyes with many specks of green. "Jack and Helen Davis and their daughter Sienna and Will and Tracey Tang and their daughters Rachel and Isabelle." Hands were shaken and I gave a small wave to the sisters who smiled back at me nervously.

"A lot to take in right?" My dad said with a chuckle and Mr. and Mrs. Tang visibly relaxed.

"No, we are quite used to everything we thought about our children to change in a week when all we thought we had to worry about were bat mitzvah preparations in the coming few years." Mr. Tang countered while holding his wife's hand.

"It's all very exciting, trust me wait til you see what you're daughters will be able to do after attending Hogwarts-it's the very best. Before we go into Diagon Alley I wanted to give the girls a gift on behalf of myself and the other Hogwarts professors." He distributed the wrapped packages to us and gestured for us to unwrap them. Inside the wrapping was a fairly large book with the title Hogwarts: A History on the front. At the bottom it said in bold letters:

NEW!

Foreword by Hermione Granger  
of the Golden Trio

I didn't understand what this meant and went to ask when Professor Longbottom began speaking again. "When I first started at Hogwarts, there was a first year in Gryffindor with me that read this book to learn all she could about the school, especially because she was also the daughter of muggles." I looked at him confused and he laughed and shook his head, "I'm sorry muggle means someone who does not have the ability to do magic. I hope you all find this book helpful, and if not you will always have many resources while at Hogwarts that I will get into greater detail with later. With all of that being said are you all ready to go? Oh-sorry here are bags for your school supplies, there is a charm on the bag extending it to be bigger than it seems."

We all nodded placed the books in the totes Professor Longbottom handed to us and walked deeper into the pub. We finally arrived at another door that he opened revealing a small alley with a large stone wall, he then reached into his cloak a pulled out a long wooden stick which he tapped on a few of the stones. I don't know what I was expecting to happen, but I certainly was not expecting for the wall to fold in on itself and behind it a colorful alleyway bustling with people. I was literally in awe as I took my first few steps into the shopping center before bumping directly into a tall man walking by me.

"Pardon me," I said looking at my shoes thoroughly embarassed for not watching where I was going. The man smiled down at me with very kind green eyes and dark black hair that mostly hid an oddly shaped scar on his forehead.

"It's not a problem, I distinctly remember seeing this for the first time. Awe-inspiring doesn't even cover it. Ah _Professor_ Longbottom! You're leading this fine group of new Hogwarts students I presume." The man laughed and shook Professor Longbottom's hand.

Professor Longbottom now looked a bit embarrassed, "Please don't call me professor, Harry, I'm barely used to the title myself! But, yes these students are muggle-born witches. You've just-well-met Sienna Davis and her parents and this is Rachel and Isabelle Tang and their parents behind them." We all shook the man's hand, but I noticed something odd, when he met my eyes he stopped for a moment.

"Sienna, yes?" I nodded. "You have the most interesting eye color-quite a distinct shade of blue." Harry said smiling, but his eyebrows were furrowed slightly.

"What brings you to Diagon Alley, Harry?" Professor Longbottom asked interrupting the strange moment.

"Many reasons as always, but mostly for the same reason as you. I'm here with Teddy, he'll be starting Hogwarts this fall as well and he's a tad nervous. Here he comes now actually." A young lanky boy walked over from one of the stores accompanied by an older woman, presumably his grandmother unless the age difference between his father and his mother was slightly unconventional. He didn't really look like Harry, he features were long and skinny and his eyes were the most unusual shade of brown-truth be told they almost resembled gold and his hair was so blonde it was almost white.

"Teddy, I'd like for you to meet Sienna Davis, and Rachel and Isabelle Tang, they'll be at Hogwarts with you in the fall. Ladies, this is my godson Teddy Lupin." Ah, godson, not his actual son, I was very glad I didn't say anything embarrassing.

"I thought that was your son." The twin with hazel eyes, Isabelle I believed, blurted out with a slight chuckle. I smiled at her, I liked her already. Harry laughed slightly awkwardly and it seemed as though Teddy's hair was getting whiter if that was possible, maybe he was just getting paler.

"Harry's my godfather and this is my grandmother." Teddy said quietly so it was almost a whisper and we stood in a slightly awkward silence.

"So how's the new baby, Harry?" Professor Longbottom asked hoping to diffuse the tension a bit.

"She's wonderful we're thrilled to have a little girl. But, I think she'll have her mother's temper, especially when it concerns her older brothers." Harry laughed a bit and Teddy visibly relaxed. "We're actually just finishing up, we just have to run to Ollivander's. It was wonderful to meet you all, good luck and I'm sure I'll see you at Platform 9 3/4 in a little over a month, Neville good luck this term I'll see you at Christmas."

"See you at Christmas, Harry. Goodbye Andromeda, and see you at school Teddy." Professor Longbottom said his goodbyes and we all politely said goodbye before walking further into the alley.

"If you don't mind me asking Professor, was that your brother?" My father asked as we walked through the bookstore picking up items.

"No, a very good friend from school. We were in the same year at Gryffindor and at that time, well, we had trouble in the Wizarding World and Harry did a lot to end that. I helped when I could, but he's almost like a celebrity because of it."

I found this all to be very interesting and looked for books detailing this. I saw one titled "The Second Great Wizarding War, Why It Happened" and felt that was as good of a book as any so I bought that as well.

* * *

"Well, one final stop for the day-Ollivander's. This is the store where all British Wizards and Witches get their first wands, it's an important right of passage. Shall we?" Professor Longbottom held the door to the small shop open for all of us. "Good afternoon Mr. Ollivander, I have a few new witches in need of a wand."

"Yes of course," A very old man said with white hair that almost looked as though it was standing up on its own. "Come closer ladies, let me see you."

"I'm Isabelle Tang." She introduced herself with an outstretched hand and I had been right she had the hazel eyes.

"I'm Rachel, but I'm confused as to how these are supposed to work."

Mr. Ollivander laughed and nodded his head, "I supposed you will just have to trust in your magic, and you are?" He looked at me quizzically as he said the last bit.

"Sienna Davis." I replied and he cocked his head slightly to one side.

"Davis you say? Well...never the matter let's get you all your wands. Ms. Davis will you please try this wand? It's 11 inches, cherry wood, with a unicorn core." I picked up the wand and felt a feeling of rightness with the world. The flowers in the shop began to blossom in the most beautiful way and it was as though there was sunshine all around us.

"Wow." I whispered.

"Yes, wow indeed. That wand has chosen you Ms. Davis and I believe it was an excellent choice." Mr. Ollivander said as he wrapped up the box. At that moment all my fears about Hogwarts were gone because I was sure that this world was truly my home.

 **A/N: Hello! I really hope you enjoyed that chapter, I have a few others already written and will be publishing them periodically. I appreciate any feedback you have and thank you for taking the time to read this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or make any money off of the Harry Potter Universe and all of J. 's characters, I am borrowing them for the purposes of my story. I do, however own my original characters and the ideas that I have come up with here.

 **Chapter 2**

Date #2: September 1st, 2009

 _Kings Cross Station_

"I must tell you Sienna, I don't understand where Platform 9 and 3/4s could be, I suppose we just keep walking this way." I was practically jumping up and down I was so excited. As we approached platforms 9 and 10 we looked around for a sign of where the train could be leaving from. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see a boy. He was lanky with black hair and chocolate brown eyes. He looked almost familiar, but I couldn't quite place him.

"Oh!" He exclaimed blushing and I watched his black hair turn almost white and his eyes return to gold before going back to the colors he was wearing that day. My eyes were wide as I almost couldn't believe what I was seeing. "I'm Teddy, we met in Diagon Alley."

"Yes, but you just...wow should I be able to do that?" I asked perplexed on this new ability.

"No, my mom could do it, I've been doing it since I was born it's like blinking my eyes."

"Wow, that's wicked, I'm Sienna. I'm really glad you're here actually because we're a little lost..." I blushed and felt very stupid for not knowing where we were going.

"It's confusing, come on your family can come in with mine." Teddy said and we followed him to a large group of people, I recognized Harry and his grandmother but there were three more women and so many children. "Harry, you remember Sienna and her parents right?" Teddy asked as we walked up to them with my trolley. Everyone turned and looked at my family, many of them had bright red hair and some of the children were so little they were still in prams.

"Of course, pleasure to see you again Sienna, Mr. and Mrs. Davis." Harry said shaking their hands. "You've met Andromeda, but this is my wife Ginny and our three children, James, Albus, and Lily. My best friend Hermione and her two children Rose and Hugo, and my mother in law Molly Weasley."

"I'm Helen Davis, and my husband is Jack." My mother said introducing themselves to this massive family.

"It's a pleasure, I presume Sienna will be going to Hogwarts for the first time." Molly Weasley had a remarkably happy manner about her, it was obvious that she was important to all of the people standing with her and she seemed like a leader to them.

"Yes, I didn't know I was a witch until about two months ago."

"We better get you on that train then! Don't want you to miss it." Although I suddenly became very nervous they all just laughed. We all walked together and finally reached a wall where they stopped. Harry turned around to us and got down to our level. " I know this sounds crazy, but you have to run at that wall as fast as you can."

My face must have shown my concern because he smiled and stood up next to my trolley. "Do you mind, Jack, Helen?" I think they did but they just shook their heads because they didn't know what else to do. "Alright, I'll help Sienna, Andromeda can you help Teddy and Molly, would you help Sienna's parents?" Everyone nodded and I grabbed onto the trolley next to this man I didn't know all too well. For the first time that day I was unbelievably nervous. We started running towards the wall and I braced for impact, but the impact never came and suddenly we were standing next to the most beautiful train I had ever seen with families walking all around us.

"Wow," I said looking around as Teddy came in behind me and my parents behind him.

"It's remarkable, wait til you get to the castle." Harry said with a chuckle. My parents came up behind me and gaped at the most magnificent train ever as we started pushing the trolley towards the luggage car. After my luggage was all loaded I looked up at my parents and saw them start to tear up a bit.

"Please write all the time darling, I can't believe we're sending you off and you're only eleven." My mum said hugging me tightly. I wanted to correct her that I was almost 12 years old, but I let that pass because I didn't want to make her more upset.

"I promise I'll write all the time, mum." She let go of me and my dad pulled me into a bear hug.

"Sienna, you're going to do such great things." He said kissing the top of my head. I got a little embarrassed, but let him because I was saying goodbye to them for longer than they had ever before. My father then turned to my mother, "Helen...we should-"

"Yes, we should let you get situated darling. Let's say our goodbyes, we'll see you at Christmas. We love you, our wonderful daughter." My mother gave me one more kiss goodbye as did my father and I walked into the train.

"Sienna!" Teddy ran up to the train as his family waved goodbye to him, Harry having pushed his way to the front.

I blushed a little and went down to the bottom step, "I'm sorry for not saying it earlier, but thank you for all your guidance Mr. Harry-"

He smiled at me, "Sorry it's Potter, Harry Potter." I nodded trying to recall where I had seen that name before.

"Thank you Mr. Potter for your help with everything."

He nodded this time and tried to whisper to me, "Watch out for Teddy will you? I think he could use a friend like you."

I smiled at him, "I promise Mr. Potter no matter what."

Teddy and I walked onto the train and quickly found an empty compartment, we put our things above our heads and sat down as the train pulled out of the station. "So what's it like with...ya know?" I asked after a few minutes and I kind of gestured to his hair and eyes area.

"I mean Harry's really nice, I know he's been like famous since he was born and he really did all the incredible things people have talked about, but he doesn't like to talk about it. My parents asked him to be my godfather right before they were killed in the Battle of Hogwarts and he wanted to be super involved in my upbringing. He was an orphan too so he really understood what I was going through knowing that his parents were also killed. So it was really nice to have someone who so understood me and everything I was going through and the whole family was really here for me." Teddy finished and shrugged while I gaped at him.

"I'm so sorry-I didn't know any of that...I just meant being able to change your hair and eyes." I stammered blushing. For the first time since I'd met him Teddy laugh-very hard and I began to blush as he laughed at me.

"I'm sorry," He said between laughs. "I don't mean to laugh at you, I just always assume people want to know about that and I'm relieved when they want to talk about something else and this time it was _my_ fault!"

I nodded, "So what is the hair thing like then, Teddy?"

"Well," Teddy started and his hair gained a slightly pink hue as he began to think about it. "It's because of my mother, my family tells me she used to change everything all the time, there's even a rather funny story where she showed off how to make a duck bill one Christmas. It's also said that when I was first born I immediately changed my hair color from brown to black, it's just like moving a part of my body."

"That's so cool." I said thinking about the hair colors I would want.

"So what was it like growing up as a muggle?" Teddy asked and I thought for a minute.

"I don't know how to describe it, to my it's normal just like I got up every day and would go to school do my chores like clean and stuff. We just didn't use magic I guess?"

"Wicked...Mr. Weasley-well the oldest Mr. Weasley, loves muggle artifacts he has a whole shed of them. I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to read for a bit, but feel free to call me out."

I smiled and pulled out the book Professor Longbottom had given to me and the book I had purchased about the second wizarding war and remembered where I had read Harry's name-in this book. I only skimmed the foreward at first, but Hermione Granger had written about him and then it clicked-I had met _the_ Hermione Granger earlier today at the platform. These people really were famous...

* * *

The energy in the hallway was palpable before we entered the room where they would sort us into houses as Teddy called it 'The Great Hall'. "What house do you think you'll get put in?" Teddy asked me as we waited with the other first years to enter into The Great Hall.

"I don't know, but can I be honest? I really want to be in Gryffindor I think." I admitted sheepishly.

"My dad was in Gryffindor and so was my godfather Harry as well as like all the Weasleys, but I'm not so sure. My mom was in Hufflepuff and I just feel this kind of connection to the house-it's all about what's just and being loyal and I think I could fit there." I had never been more impressed with Teddy than I was in that moment. "I just don't think I want to be in Slytherin...even though Harry says that it's silly and there's nothing wrong with the house."

"There is nothing wrong with Slytherin." A young girl with curly black hair and dark skin piped up from behind us. "In fact, my mom says it's partially the way we all treated Slytherins that caused there to be such a large divide between our parents generation, and even our grandparents generation, where the Slytherins and non-Slytherins were concerned."

I looked with my mouth slightly agape. "I'm sorry," she said and shifted her dark brown eyes, they were almost black to be honest, down to the floor. "I have a tendency to ramble, I'm Clover James, and my parents were both in Slytherin, but not death eaters. Isn't it funny that I have to say that? Not funny like a joke, just funny as in I cannot imagine meeting someone who proudly would say 'my family felt that muggle and half borns are not truly wizards and witches.' Why would you feel that way? And who would ever admit it?! Anyway, my family is actually super into muggle studies, my father used to sit it on classes at a local university for muggles. I don't know what I'll be in, but there's a good possibility I'm in Slytherin and I'm okay with that."

"As you should be," A young boy with dark black hair sneered, also joining in our no-longer private conversation. "Slytherins are naturally better, especially because we have the most purebloods, unlike the weaker houses like Gryffindor and Hufflepuff." I saw Teddy's face fall and the tips of his hair turned the color it was the day I first met him.

"Excuse me, but you have no right to talk to us that way. I read Hogwarts: A History and there is no point in which is states that one of the houses, or its students, are better than the others." I stated folding my arms across my chest.

"She's right," Clover said pushing her hair out of her face. "And to be quite frank with you, you are the kind of Slytherin that I was speaking rather unkindly of."

"The name is Thomas Ainsworth, don't forget it-wait until you see how wrong you were to cross me." The young boy threatened before I heard a man behind me clear his throat. I turned to see Professor Longbottom standing there with the same grin I had seen most of the day I had spent with him and my family in Diagon Alley.

"Good evening new students, we are about to go into The Great Hall and you will all be sorted into your houses, these houses are like your family while you live here at Hogwarts and you will be living with them for the next seven years. There are four houses Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. I want to make it clear to all of you, there is no house better than the others and none that are worse, the Sorting Hat will do what is best for you. So, students if you'll follow me."

Once he said that the two giant doors open and we were greeted by the largest hall I had ever seen with candles floating near a ceiling that looking like the night sky. There were four long tables that we walked next to and one long table in the back where it looked as though the professors sat. In front of the professors' table there was a broken and damaged brown hat and Professor Longbottom stood next to it with a long scroll of what I assumed to be our names. He brought the list up to his face and called out the first name: "Thomas Ainsworth." The hall quieted as the young jerk walked up to the stool and Professor Longbottom placed the Sorting Hat on his head.

Suddenly the Sorting Hat bellowed out a single word, "Slytherin!" I couldn't say I was surprised, I knew the history because of everything I had read, but tried to listen to what Clover had said and decided not to judge him or the house for what we just experienced. After a few other students I heard my name called up and even though I made no real effort to do so I felt myself walking to the stool and Professor Longbottom put the hat on my head.

 _Hmm, I'm seeing conflicting feelings within you...not with the house that is very clear, but your magic is very powerful. You're a muggleborn? Seems interesting you have the power of a pureblood..._ I heard the Sorting Hat say although I was quite sure it did not speak out loud.

 _You will be a very interesting addition to our school Sienna, I look forward to seeing what you decide to do here..._ "Gryffindor!" My heart lept at the sound of the house I so desperately wanted. I walked towards the table with Gryffindors cheering and saw Teddy smile at me as I passed him.

There were many students sorted after me, but I only paid close attention to the students I had already met. Clover was sorted into Slytherin (I could see Thomas making a face about that all the way from the Gryffindor table), Teddy Hufflepuff, Rachel was in Ravenclaw, and Isabelle was Gryffindor and sat a few students down from me. I looked before me at the magical feast and was excited about the years to come.

* * *

The first few weeks of school were a blur of classes and rules and getting to understand the incredible world I had been thrust into. This included celebrating my birthday with these new friends I didn't really know, but they made it as much as home for me as possible sneaking cookies into the dormitory before breakfast and making sure we all sat together at dinner. By the fourth week I had a very solid group of friends including Teddy, Isabelle, Clover, and sometimes Rachel. We continuously would eat together when possible and sit on the grounds and study together until it was time to return to our houses. I was very proud of myself for having friends throughout the different houses and knew that it was better than being prejudiced because of a few rotten seeds I had met. However, Thomas Ainsworth (or Assworth as we whispered and laughed hysterically over), had proven to be even more proud than I had originally expected. He was constantly trying to show me up in class if we had the subject together and ridiculed Clover for being what he called, "blood traitor". The thing I was most glad about in that situation was that he left Teddy alone for the most part, but should he ever try I knew I would not be polite to him any longer. The subjects were very difficult at times, especially potions which I did not excel in. I liked charms very much though and helped Isabelle in it when she struggled, which was quite often. Overall it had been a wonderful start to the year and Teddy said it was about to get better because the main sport at Hogwarts, Quidditch, was about to begin. We were only first years and would not be competing, but on a whim Teddy had decided to try out so that Hufflepuff's captain would think of him in the future.

The day of tryouts we all sat in the stands in the Quidditch pitch and cheered on our young, but remarkably talented friend. "I assumed he would be good, but Teddy has surpassed my expectations!" Clover gasped watching him inquisitively.

"Why did you assume he would be good?" I asked as he flew with the larger ball towards the goals.

"His godfather is a legend, he was the youngest seeker and everyone has assumed he's been training Teddy since he could get on a broom. As far as people say his mother was also on the Hufflepuff quidditch team when she was at Hogwarts." Clover explained and we saw Teddy dive in the air and score on the second highest goal. We all jumped up and cheered as though it was a real game and we saw his face and hair turn a vibrant shade of red at the raucous we made. After the tryout Teddy spoke to the captain of the Hufflepuff quidditch team and flew up to where we were sitting out of breath with his cheeks a rosy pink.

"She wants me to be a reserve! If anyone gets hurt this season I would get to play-how wicked is that?!" Teddy exclaimed hugging myself, Clover, and Isabelle.

"Teddy! That's incredible, when are you going to write Harry?"

"At once of course, if you don't mind I have a few letters to write-me a reserve!" He flew down to the bottom of the quidditch pit to get changed and we all packed up our belongings and headed inside as the fall days continued to grow colder.

"I wish my family weren't muggles so I would know if I was good at quidditch like Teddy, frankly I'm afraid to try because I don't want to be bad at it!" Isabelle huffed hoisting her bag on to her shoulder as it started to slip.

"I mean my mother told me before I left, 'Don't even think about trying out for quidditch-I'm bad at it, your father is bad at it, and I don't want you to get hurt!' So, I don't think quidditch is in the cards for me." Clover shrugged.

"I wish I knew too, but I think it's not in the cards for me either, Clover, you know what I mean?" I asked as we walked towards the castle.

"Yeah, I never had the desire to play when I was younger and now even less so!"

"Well-I have that desire, maybe next time Gryffindor holds tryouts I'll stop by...see if Rachel is trying out for Ravenclaw too." Isabelle mused.

"I think that's a great idea, the worst thing they can do is say not this year." I reassured Isabelle.

"Technically the worst thing they could say is that you stink, but I doubt they'll say that to you!" Clover interjected causing Isabelle and I to laugh, Isabelle's more forced than my own.

"Do you think Teddy will actually get the chance to play this year?" Isabelle mused aloud, although I'm not sure she was expecting an answer.

"Not to scare either of you, but quidditch players get hurt fairly often so there's actually a good chance that they will give Teddy the chance to play, even if only for one game." Clover reasoned as we finally reached the castle.

"I don't know if I feel better or worse about that." Isabelle laughed, for real this time as we parted from Clover to go to our dormitory.

"Is it bad? I'd love to see Teddy play-even if that meant another student couldn't?" I asked as we entered the Gryffindor common room.

"I wouldn't say bad-if you did something to make it happen that would be bad."

"You're right," I smile as I sat on one of the red and gold couches enjoying how I sunk in just enough to be comfortable. The entire common room made me feel comfortable, it was warm and smelt to me like spices, mostly a blend of cinnamon and nutmeg. It was still weird getting used to all the magic, but I was enamored with it all, it also helped that Isabelle was in the same situation. "I still don't totally understand Quidditch anyhow."

"Trust me, after the game against Slytherin in two weeks, Quidditch will be the only sport you'll ever care about." Isabelle laughed looking through the box of Bertie's Every Flavor Beans she had been hiding from her sister.

She had no idea how right she was because that game is the next date on my list.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Date #3: October 24th, 2009

 _Hogwarts_

"Move it Si!" I heard Isabelle complain as I lazily got out of bed. I glanced at the clock on the wall and whipped my head towards her annoyed.

"Isabelle, it's not yet 7! I swear I could have easily gotten another hour of sleep, they said we don't have to be at the pitch until 10:30." I laid back on my bed forcing my friend to come and physically lift me up.

"We don't _have_ to be there until 10:30, but if we want to be in the best spot possible we should be there by 9:30 at the latest and we still have to get you ready and get breakfast. Then we have to find Clover, Rach, and Teddy!" Isabelle continued to try and push me from my bed before I sighed and got up. It took me about a half hour to shower and put my curls up in a ponytail. I made sure to grab my Gryffindor scarf so I could accurately represent the pride I felt for my house-especially because they were up against Slytherin.

By 7:30 we were walking towards the Great Hall for breakfast, which went far too quickly and I realized that Isabelle had no intention on getting to the pitch any later than 9. Clover walked over to us with her Slytherin scarf on and a sad smile.

"I'm going to try and be near you all during the match, but I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable so I might sit with my cousin." Clover had never looked so unsure in the almost two months I had known her so I quickly shook my head.

"If anyone has a problem with you standing with us then they can take it up with us." I reassured her and she visibly relaxed.

"Absolutely!" Isabelle chimed in as Rachel and Teddy walked over towards us, Teddy surprisingly wearing a Gryffindor scarf. The design was slightly different than mine and Isabelle's, while ours were mostly a burgundy with small gold stripes, his alternated blocks of yellow and blocks of scarlet all of equal size.

"It was my father's." He explained with a shrug. Today his hair was brown, which he had said makes him feel close to his dad who also had brown hair, but was not a metamorphagus.

"It looks great." Isabelle said with a smile as we watched a group of Gryffindors walk towards the Quidditch pitch. "Okay, now _come on_. We do not want to be the last ones to the pitch." We walked towards the pitch and I was happy to feel that it was unseasonably warm for late October.

"Did you know there used to be only 6 games throughout a season? Now we play each house twice throughout the year which is great because we all get to see more matches. Slytherin and Gryffindor are always the first game of the season and Ravenclaw and Gryffindor are always the last according to current tradition. They had to move the Quidditch first match to October instead of November to accommodate the increase in the amount of matches." Clover explained as we climbed the steps to the stands. There were quite a few students already there and the entire first row was filled, but we were happy to stand in the second row of students, although Isabelle did tell us all she told us there would already be students when we arrived. By 10:30 the stands were very full and the teams began to warm up, each drawing a significant cheer from their house (Clover and the entirety of Hufflepuff clapping politely for both teams).

As the game began I found myself getting very excited each time the quaffle was scored for Gryffindor. The score was tied at 120 each when we noticed that the two seekers were flying near each other obviously in pursuit of the snitch. I was pretty sure I had seen the Slytherin seeker before, a fourth year who found Clover's cousin Madison particularly interesting, but I did not think I had seen the Gryffindor seeker before. The crowd gasped as we saw the Gryffindor seeker's hand extend out to grab the snitch when all of a sudden he was spinning out of control and I heard Rachel shout out, "Hey! He kicked the back of his broom."

The Slytherin seeker got his due though as we watched him fly head first into one of the goal posts. Although I felt a little bad for him, I was so happy to see our seeker regain balance and fly back towards the snitch we saw him reach out again and-"YES!" I screamed jumping up and down with my friends.

Isabelle smirked at me, "Told you that you'd love it." I laughed and hugged her.

"Slytherin didn't deserve to win this time, but we'll see about the next match-maybe they won't play dirty." Clover muttered annoyed.

"Hey Teddy nice scarf!" A Hufflepuff boy with dark brown skin and a haircut so short his head almost looked shaved called out to Teddy who blushed quite deeply.

"It's my dad's..." He said looking ashamed.

"I'm just kidding, I guessed that. As long as you're not rooting against us that's all I care about! Sorry, that was quite rude of me, my name is Eddie, I'm a fifth year and chaser on the Hufflepuff team." He extended his hand to each of us and we told him our names. "That was quite a game," he continued as we walked down the stairs and out of the stands where we could see the teams beginning to exit. "Your new seeker is quite the flyer, I would never guess he was only a second year, but I guess it's expected when you have older siblings in pureblood families. Actually I'm going to go tell him so if you all wanna tag along."

"Absolutely we do!" Isabelle exclaimed and we walked over to the seeker and another Gryffindor player who was definitely older, perhaps the captain.

"Hi Karen, I just wanted to tell your new seeker how fantastic I think he is, and I think these first years agree with me." Eddie smiled shaking the young man's hand, and although I say young man he looked anything, but young. He was very tall for a second year, at least 5"9, and had a reserved quality to him. Although there was some roundness on his face, it definitely looked older as though he was a boy inside of a much older man's body. Karen on the other hand was the complete opposite, she was one of the skinniest and shortest women I had ever met and if it weren't for the muscles on her arms you would never guess she played sports. While the young man was tanned with black hair and brown eyes, Karen had long blonde hair in a ponytail and her face was completely covered in freckles.

"He is good huh? Nice to meet you all, I'm Karen the Quidditch captain and a sixth year in Gryffindor." Karen waved at us an pushed a stray blonde hair out of her face.

"I'm Isabelle and I thought you were both brilliant! I'm a first year in Gryffindor, this is my twin Rachel." Rachel gave a small wave, but looked far less interested.

"I'm Clover, first year in Slytherin, but you all played a decidely better game than us today, if you had lost because of the cheap shot it would have been a tragedy." Clover said with a shrug.

"I'm Teddy, not actually in Gryffindor...I'm a first year in Hufflepuff. This scarf was my dad's." A look of recognition crossed Karen's face.

"Oh, _you're_ Teddy Lupin, I must tell you it's a pleasure to meet you." I inwardly winced, I knew how upset these conversations made Teddy. "I have to admit it I was quite surprised any team put a first year on their reserves, but from what I've heard you're one of the greats right now. Even if you don't play this year I can't wait to see you play in the future. And I'm sorry I didn't catch your name." I realized she was looking at me and I blushed.

"Sorry, I'm Sienna, first year in Gryffindor. I have two muggle parents and I have to tell you I didn't think I would like Quidditch all that much, but that was without a doubt the most exciting game I have ever seen-and I went to a World Cup game in Germany three years ago!" I exclaimed smiling.

I saw the young man's, who had been strangely quiet this entire time, eyes light up, "Football?"

"Oh-yes sorry is there one for Quiddith?" Those who were familiar with the wizarding world nodded and I blushed feeling a little stupid.

"I love football, my dad's from Mexico and I used to play a lot, and I still play here when I can, but I think I might love Quidditch just a bit more." He said pretty excited. "My name's Fernando by the way, sorry I'm a bit overwhelmed everyone's been so nice, but it's all so crazy to me."

"It's no problem we're just happy your on our team-well mine and Sienna's." Isabelle laughed as we bade our farewells and began to walk towards the castle. Eddie was walking with Karen and Fernando ahead of us when we saw the Slytherin seeker walk up and start to make comments to Karen and Fernando. Eddie said something with a laugh, but the seeker did not share his mood, and although we could not hear what he said he glanced in our direction and sneered at Eddie. I never thought I would see this, but Eddie reached out and punched him. We ran up to them, but Karen stepped in between us and the two boys now on the floor hitting each other.

"Eddie, Ned, get off of each other!" Suddenly Madame Hooch walked briskly towards the group.

"Stop it _immediately_!" Her voice caused them to stop hitting each other and stand up. Eddie's lip was cut and bleeding, but it looked better than Ned's nose which was definitely broken. "To the headmisstress's office, the both of you, and be sure that you won't be playing quidditch anytime soon."

"Well Teddy," Karen sighed looking rather tired. "Looks like you might get to play this year after all." With that, she and Fernando followed Madame Hooch to speak on what they had seen.

* * *

We were notified soon after that the other reserve would be taking the place of Eddie for the next two matches. Although losing Eddie at the beginning of the season was frustrating for Hufflepuff, what was more frustrating was that we did not know what had happened to cause Eddie to hit Ned. I had considered asking Fernando or Karen, but he was always surrounded by groups of people and she was incredibly intimidating. However, two days before the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw match I decided I had to know, Isabelle and I were about to leave the Gryffindor common room when I saw Karen sitting alone and reading. Isabelle had the same idea and we started walking towards her.

"Excuse me, Karen?" She looked up at us and gave us a small smile.

"I'm honestly surprised it took almost two weeks for the two of you to talk to me again, I'm sure you've been curious since it happened." We nodded.

"Honestly, you're very intimidating." Isabelle blurted out, and although I usually found her bluntness refreshing, at this point I was quite embarassed.

Karen, however, laughed at this and shook her head, "Then what is it that you want to know, brave young Gryffindors?"

"Why did Eddie hit Ned?" I asked as she gestured for us to sit on the couch perpendicular to her.

"After Quidditch matches tensions are high...especially between the winning house and the losing house-I want to make it clear that this is not a Slytherin only trait." We nodded and Karen continued, "However, I'm sure it was more of a sore spot with Fernando being so young and inexperienced and that Ned played a little dirty and still lost. None of this absolves him, but we tend to be very harsh on our peers." Karen paused and looked at us for a moment. "Actually how much do you know about Teddy's family history?"

This took me by surprise because I didn't see how Teddy had anything to do with the Gryffindor versus Slytherin Quidditch match. "Well," I started. "I know that his mum was a metamorphagus in Hufflepuff and I'm pretty sure she was an auror and his dad was in Gryffindor. They both died in the battle of Hogwarts, which I read a little about in a book I have about the war. Now he lives with his grandmother on his mum's side and his godfather is Harry Potter."

Karen had become quite stiff, "I want you to know something, something that first years should not have to know. Everyone who died at the battle of Hogwarts was killed, it's an important distinction for their families." I nodded, I had never thought about it that way. "So I gather you don't know much about his dad?" We shook our heads and Karen sighed. "Although this isn't really for me to say, I will explain what is public knowledge in the wizarding world. In our world, being a werewolf-well it's a disease. It only happens when one is bitten by a werewolf. From then on during every full moon they will change, but not just physically. They do not remember friends or loved ones and act much like animals as opposed to the people they really are. This is a very difficult thing to go through, as well as very painful. However, there are many in the magical community that look down upon werewolves and do not trust them which makes them hide to many what they are. I've gotten a tad sidetracked, but it is important to know that they are just as deserving of love as any other magical creature or human in the world. That day, after the game, Eddie was continuing to compliment Fernando and talking about how he was going to kick Ravenclaw's ass when Ned approached us. He was ragging on me for being a weak quidditch captain and turned to Fernando and started saying very unkind things about his background and his age when Eddie first stepped in. He tried to diffuse the tension by making a joke about how is was only a game and Hufflepuff is obviously a superior team anyway," at this point she smiled fondly and shook her head. "But, Ned took it very seriously and...he said that the team would always be filth with the son of a werewolf and blood traitor on it and made sure we all knew he was talking about Teddy. I went to say something back, but Eddie hit him! And this is completely unlike Eddie, he is about the most gentle and kind person I've ever met-but he's a good representation of his house, loyal to a fault and strongly believes in fairness. What Ned said was wrong-very wrong in fact and Headmistress McGonagall has ensured that he is punished over this. Don't go talking about this, but I'm fairly certain she's quite close with his family. Also don't embarrass him and only tell him if you think he needs to know." I nodded unsure if I was going to tell Teddy or not. "Do you have anything else you want to know?"

We shook our heads. "Thank you Karen, I appreciate your honesty, it's definitely a lot to take in." I said playing with my hair which was in a braid.

Karen smiled sweetly at us, "Listen, anytime you need to talk know you can come to me, I know I may not technically be a house leader, but Quidditch captain is close enough." She stood up and fixed her shirt, "Any maybe it'll stop the sexist notion that women who play sports have no capacity for empathy or emotion." Karen laughed and said goodbye leaving us on the couch.

"What should we do?" I asked Isabelle.

"I think," She started staring at the fire. "He would be hurt if we hid it from him." I nodded agreeing with her and walked down to dinner, where we ran into Teddy and Clover. After we ate we asked for them to join us on a walk to the courtyard before it got too dark.

"Teddy," I started nervously. "We spoke to Karen about what happened with Eddie and we didn't want to hide it from you, but it's not good okay?"

Teddy went white, hair and all, but nodded solemnly. "Well, Ned started ragging on Karen and Fernando, and Eddie and Karen definitely have a thing going on right?" I shot a look at Isabelle and she rolled her eyes. "Okay, yeah wrong time, but so Eddie started to diffuse the tension by saying that Hufflepuff is the greatest team and well..."

"Ned made not nice comments on your family lineage...your dad specifically." I finished and I looked at Teddy, his whole demeanor had changed. Teddy no longer looked nervous, he just looked reserved. Clover for once had nothing to say, being from the wizarding world, I was fair certain she knew exactly what we were getting at. "We're sorry, Teddy."

Teddy blinked a few times and shook his head, "Although I never met him, I know my dad was a great man. He did all he could to fight the curse that someone unfairly gave him. He wasn't cruel or show any reason not to be trusted. I get the stereotypes, but I'm proud to be his son no matter what battles he was personally fighting. People who say things like that about him and about me are just...just...stupid and I'm grateful that Eddie stood up for us."

I smiled at Teddy and found myself hugging him tightly. "We know what a great guy you are Teddy, no silly family lineage thing would ever make us doubt it for a second!" When I pulled away Isabelle and Clover each took turns hugging him.

"Thanks, thanks so much." He smiled a little sadly and we walked back inside sneaking cookies from the Great Hall and talking about how we hoped Hufflepuff would win Saturday.


End file.
